Naery Targaryan
' Naery Targaryn' is the daughter of Jaeharies, and Marsa Targaryn making her a member of House Targaryn. Naery Targaryn has two siblings in the form of Heath, and Jorhinne Targaryn of whome are both dragonborn as she is so they are very important to the future of the Empire of Dragonstone. Naery Targaryn is married to her brother Heath Targaryn with whome she has one daughter with, and is deeply in love with. Naery Targaryan was born the younger of the three children of House Targaryan, and grew up very close with her brother Heath, and as per the traditions of House Targaryan the two would become linked romantically by their parents. Naery Targaryn is along with her cousin Danaryes Targaryan being prepared to be a dragonrider for the coming expansion of House Targaryan's Empire of Dragonstone. Naery Targaryn has grown extremely close to her dragon named Silverwing, and under her teaching Silverwing has become the pride of the litter of the Targaryans prime Dragon. Naery Targaryan would join Heath Targaryan in travelling south to Red Keep after Rhaegar Targaryan called for aid, and she would ride Silverwind to the site of the conflict. She and Silverwind would take part in the Battle of Red Keep where she was nearly directly responsible for the survival of her cousin Rhaenyra Targaryan II. of whom had been surrounded by Bat Riders and was probably going to be killed, but she would ride in on Silverwind and devestate the Bat Riders. Following the victory she would also join him in travelling westward with Silverwind, and she would be responsible for the despersal of the enemy forces away from Drael which had been completely surrounded. Naery Targaryan would go east again to the aid of Dragonsport after the Ironborn were spotted heading down the river, and she would burn all five of the ships without any survivors before they were able to reach Dragonsport. History Early History Naery Targaryan was born the younger of the three children of House Targaryan, and grew up very close with her brother Heath, and as per the traditions of House Targaryan the two would become linked romantically by their parents. Silverwing Main Article : Silverwing Family Members Jaeharies Targaryan - Father Marsa Targaryn - Mother Heath Targaryan - Brother Jorhinne Targaryan - Sister Matilda Targaryan - Daughter Relationships Heath Targaryan See Also : Heath Targaryan : "Our love for each other grows. We had a really good relationship before Matilda and we still love, respect and are patient with each other. Even with all the new demands, pressures and challenges we still work really well together and it doesn't break us." : -Naery Targaryan It is not uncommon and in fact it was often preffered that the siblings of House Targaryan gained physical feelings for eachother. Obviously this was simply male female and it was this tendancy that first led Heath Targaryan, and Naery Targaryan to become physically attracted to eachother. At first shy about their attraction the feelings burst to the scene and they became very physical as the years went by, becoming especially close following them learning that Naery too was a dragonborn. At the age of sixteen Naery became pregnant with their first child of which they named Matilda Targaryan. Matilda was a blessing for the two, and her birth has only strengthened the love that the two have for eachother. Category:Ostrogoth Category:House Targaryan Category:Dragonborn Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone Category:Magi Category:Level One Magi